yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Prologue: One Amulet to Rule Them All.../Concerning Ponies/Master Eon's visit/Very Old Friends
Here is how the new adventure begins in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) Aslan: (narrating) A long time ago, There was the forging of the great amulets. Some were given to the Alicorns; Long aged, Wisest and fairest of all beings. Some, to the Earth Ponies, Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And some were gifted to the race of Pegasi and Unicorns, Who above all else desire power. For within these amulets was bound the strength and will to govern over each race. But they were all of them deceived, For another amulet was made. In the land of Armageddor, In the fires of Mount Diablo, The Darkness forged in secret a master amulet to control all others. And into this amulet, He poured his cruelty, His malice and his will to dominate all life. One amulet to rule them all. The Darkness: Soon, All will be mine to control! Aslan: (narrating) One by one, The free lands of one world and the next fell to the power of the Amulet. But there were some who resisted. The Sorcerer, Yen Sid and his Apprentice, Mickey Mouse along with the Skylanders stood against the armies of Armageddor, And on the slopes of Mount Diablo, They fought for the freedom of all worlds. Yen Sid: (using his powers) Now, Mickey! Mickey Mouse: (uses his powers to take down The Darkness) Aslan: (narrating) The Darkness, The enemy of the free peoples of all worlds, Was defeated. Yen Sid gave the Amulet to Star Swirl the Bearded, Who had this one chance to keep it hidden until the time is right for someone or somepony to destroy evil forever. Yen Sid: Make sure no evil will grab hold of the amulet. Star Swirl the Bearded: Of course, Yen Sid. Aslan: (narrating) So, Star Swirl kept the amulet hidden until that very possible moment to find a chosen bearer. A map of Equestria is shown. It is moving over the screen. Star Swirl the Bearded: Soon, The time will be right for a new prophecy to be made. The titles shows Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Star Swirl the Bearded: (writing his story) There and back again, A Pony's Tale, by Star Swirl the Bearded. Now, Where to begin? Ah, Yes. (picks up his pen and wipes it on the side of the inkwell) Concerning Ponies. (He is writing it) The scene changes to show Ponies going about in Ponyville. Star Swirl the Bearded: (narrating) Ponies have been living in the four Farthings of Equestria for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk. Equestria being, After all, Full of strange creatures beyond count. Ponies must seem of little importance, Being neither renowned as great warriors, Nor counted amongst the very wise. (stops writing, sits back and laughs) Now, What's next? Oh yes. (continues to write) In fact, It has been remarked by some that their only real passion is from within their full potential. (as it shows Yuna practicing her magic) A rather unfair observation As we have also developed a keen interest. (as it shows some ponies wreathed in smoke sitting around a table together) But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet and good tilled earth. For all Ponies share a love of all things that grow. (shows Eliza planting pots of flowers with her mother, Molly) And yes, No doubt to others, Our ways seem quaint (as it moves to the party field and the preparations for Prince Edmond's party) But today of all days, It is brought home to me it is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life. (as the party banner was going up saying Happy Birthday Prince Edmond) Back in reality, Star Swirl was almost done with his scroll. Star Swirl the Bearded: That's going to be quite a story from scroll to book. Meanwhile not too far from Canterlot, Princess Yuna sits quietly reading Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 underneath a tree. A humming is heard. Master Eon: Hmm hmm hmm hmm, Down from the door where it began, hmm hmm hmm hmm. Yuna jumps up, Puts her saddlebag (with her Journals in) on and listens, Smiling, She begins to run. Master Eon: And I must follow if I can. (on a wagon singing) The road goes ever on and on, Down from the door where it began, Now far ahead the road has gone, And I must follow if I can. Yuna runs up and looks down at Master Eon from a bank as he stops. Princess Yuna: You're late. Master Eon: A wizard is never late! Princess Yuna. (speaks from beneath his looks up into Yuna's eyes) Nor is he early, He arrives precisely when he means to. Yuna and Master Eon look very serious, Then they smile, And then they burst into laughter. Princess Yuna: Its wonderful to see you, Master Eon. (jumps down onto the cart to give him a hug as they embrace laughing with him looking at her with twinkling eyes) Master Eon: You didn't think I'd miss Prince Edmond's birthday? (laughs) As they enter Ponyville at the cart, They had a quick. Master Eon: So how is he? I heard it's going to be a party of special significance? Princess Yuna: You know Edmond, He is good. Master Eon: Well, That should please him. (laughs) Princess Yuna: Half from Ponyville has been invited. (The camera shows ponies working in the fields as they drive past) And the rest of them are turning up anyway. (as they laugh merrily together) Soon, Yuna went out to explore Ponyville with her friends. Princess Yuna: Master Eon, I'm glad you're here. Master Eon: So am I, Princess. So, Yuna jumps off the cart and waves goodbye to him as he set off to see Star Swirl. As Master Eon arrived at Star Swirl's home, . Master Eon: (knocks on the door) Star Swirl the Bearded: (as he opens the door) Master Eon. Master Eon: Afternoon, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: Come on, Come in! Welcome, Welcome. Oh, Here we are. (as Master Eon stepped inside) Tea or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296, A very good year, Almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father, What say we open one eh? Master Eon: Just tea, Thank you. That night, Master Eon and Star Swirl were sitting on a bench outside smoking their pipes. viewing the party field below all lit up with lights. Star Swirl the Bearded: My old friend, This will be a night to remember. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225